When Zero Get Flower
by evilsmirk Rizhuu
Summary: Bagaimana reaksi seorang Zero Kiryuu ketika mendapati sebuket bunga mawar merah berada dalam lokernya? WARNING: humor gagal, little sho-ai KanaZero,, RnR please


**When Zero Get Flower**

**By Evil-smirk Rizhuu**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino, I don't own this character but I borrow it,,**

**Pair: Hits Kaname Kuran and Zero Kiryuu, Sho-ai maybe?**

**Warninng : Humor gagal, Slide of Life, OOC, One-shot. Plot gagal.**

**A/N : sekadar asupan yang saya posting di Fb, tapi berhubung banyak yang minta di **_**publish**_** di sini, well, saya terima deh,, semoga berkenan di para **_**reader-san**_**. **

**Please Read and Review, Minna~ **

...

Hari pertama setelah liburan semester, Zero berdiri mematung di depan lokernya hanya untuk mendapati sebuket bunga mawar, berwarna merah, dengan bau menusuk hidung sudah nangkring diselipan buku-bukunya. Zero menatap bunga cantik itu seolah barang nistah—menurut pemikiran Zero—dan segera membuangnya ke tong sampah yang kebetulan sudah berdiri disampingnya tanpa berpikir dua kali. Setelahnya dia meninggalkan ruang loker, memaki kepada siapapun yang sudah menaruh buket itu.

_Akan ku buat menyesal siapapun orang bodoh yang sudah menaruh bunga itu di lokerku._ Begitulah kira-kira sumpah serapah Zero di sepanjang koridor.

_Di lain tempat_,Takuma menatap takjub ketika melihat Kaname bersih di depannya. Demi para leluhur vampir, seumur hidup selama dia berteman dengan Kaname, baru pertama kalinya dia melihat Kaname seperti itu,

"Kaname, apa kau sedang terkena flu?" hingga melahirkan pertanyaan polos—atau bodoh?—yang jelas-jelas _impossible_ terjadi kepada seorang vampir.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku merasa seseorang sedang menghinaku." Jawab Kaname dengan ekspresi datarnya.

...

_Dua hari kemudian_, Zero melotot kesal kepada lokernya ketika-lagi-lagi- dia menemukan sebuket bunga kembali bersarang di kotak besi berukuran setengah meter itu. Setelah insiden masuknya sebuket bunga ke keranjang sampah oleh Zero Kiryuu kemarin lusa, sekarang dia hampir berhasrat ingin membakar loker miliknya dengan tatapannya—kalau itu bisa—begitu mendapati sesuatu masih dengan label yang sama; mawar merah, menawan dan sangat enek diraut wajah Zero. Dengan wajah berkerut jutek dan kesal, Zero hampir menyambar dan membuangnya. Tadinya ia akan—dan ingin sekali—mengulang perlakuannya yang sama—dan dia ikhlas melakukannya—pada sang buket malang ketika dari radius dua meter dia mendengar segerombolan perempuan ababil yang akan melintasinya, parahnya Yuuki ada diantara mereka menemukan keberadaannya.

"Zeeeroo~" panggilnya kelewat ceria.

Secepat itupula Zero membanting pintu lokernya. Melirik Yuuki yang terheran-heran dengan tingkahnya. _Spacing_ lima detik terjadi dan Yuuki memecahnya,

"Zero, kenapa kau? Lagi PMS,_ ya_?"

Zero hanya menggangguk sekali. Menyembunyikan kegugupan itu gampang buat Zero. Tak peduli pangkat penuh tanda tanya di kepala Yuuki, dia meninggalkan gadis itu dengan awan mendung menggantung di sekitarnya. Isi kepalanya hanya satu, _Singkirkan bunganya, musnahkan lokernya, Segel buketnya, dan kutuk pengirimnya_. Sampai bel berakhirnya sekolah berbunyi.

_Siangnya_, Zero mendatangi Lily dengan memberikannya bunga tepat dihadapannya. Lily, sang kuda yang disodori bunga oleh calon pac—eh, maksudnya _master_nya, hampir melepaskan rahangnya _saking_ terkena _shocking_ dadakan. Untuk pertama kalinya Zero, pengasuhnya yang berwajah masam itu, pemuda yang paling dia _ehem_gilai_ehem_ dengan selalu menambah masalahnya, memberikan bunga mawar, warna merah, dan aromanya semerbak haru-

"Seseorang memberikanku bunga ini—"

Lupakan imajinasi diatas awang milik Lily barusan. Sekarang, sang kuda hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Bayangan Zero yang _gentleman_ sebagai calon mempelai retak sudah. Ia menatap ganas pada bunga tersebut.

"—mu, apa yang harus aku lakukan pada bunga ini? Padahal aku a—"

Lily bahkan tak ingin mendengarkan atau mengindahkan omongan sekaligus pertanyaan—atau kegalauan?—Zero, kuda itu menyambar buketnya dan menghancurkan dengan sekali kuncah. Mengandaikan jika sang bunga itu si pengirim. Zero melongoh tiga detik dengan mulut belum merapat. Tampaknya sifat _jealous_ dan posesif sang binatang peliharaan itu kambuh.

"—ahh, caramu sangat _barbar_ Lily—" komentar Zero polos.

Zero, sadarkah bahwa kau _sudah _mematahkan hati kuda betina di depanmu itu?

Sedangkan di sudut lain dekat kandang, Kaname memandang datar adegan barusan.

"Nee, Takuma, apa kau tahu bagaimana cara menyiksa seekor kuda?"

Takuma tertawa gugup mendengar pertanyaan dingin nan menusuk dari sang ketua asramanya.

"Ahah—ano… e-eto, Kaname-kun, sebaiknya kita kembali ke asrama, ne?" saran sang wakil dengan takut-takut. Entah dia harus prihatin kepada kuda kesayangan Zero atau sang _leader_ yang sudah di_reject_ dua kali oleh sang prefek.

….

Hari selanjutnya adalah hari libur, Zero sedikit lega lantaran dia tidak harus bertemu dengan lokernya ataupun kumpulan buket-buket bunga sialan itu. Tapi setelah kembalinya dia dari _Cross Residen_, teman sekamarnya datang menepuk punggungnya sebelum dia sampai di pintu masuk kamar dengan wajah tak terdefinisi, antara iba dan ingin tertawa.

"Zero, aku bersyukur kalau kau punya penggemar—" serius, Zero tak punya _clue_ mendengar komentar temannya. "—tapi, kurasa penggemarmu itu cukup mengerikan," _lagi_, punggungnya ditepuk seolah memberikan semangat kepadanya dan meninggalkan dirinya begitu saja. Zero benar-benar _zenzen wakarimasen_ menangkap maknanya. Lagipula, sejak kapan dia punya penggemar jika mengingat hampir setiap harinya dia selalu dilabeli sebagai musuh para siswa—kebanyakan siswi—di angkatannya gara-gara menjatuhi detensi berlebihan pada mereka. Zero tak ambil pusing dan segera memasuki kamarnya. Sampainya di sana setelah membuka pintu, mata Zero mendadak horor melihat kondisi dan pemandangan mengerikan di kamar, terutama ranjangnya. Banyak mahkota dan kelopak bunga mawar merah yang berceceran sekaligus bertebaran membentuk garis-garis melengkung menyerupai hati. Di tengahnya dia menemukan selembar kertas dan tinta hitam yang bertuliskan:

"_Maaf, Aku yakin selama beberapa hari kedepan kau akan sulit membersihkannya.. "_

_K.K_

Tangan Zero mengepal setelah membacanya, menyadari siapa pengirim bunga terkutuk pada hari-hari yang lalu dan malam ini. Selanjutnya Zero tak pernah ingat jika dia murka dan berteriak kalap,

"_**Bloodsucker **_**sialaaaan**! Kupastikan kau tidak akan hidup besok!"

Untungnya _dorm_ saat itu masih sepi penghuni. Jadi, tak ada yang akan mendengar suara Zero mengobrak-abrik tempat tidurnya.

Di ruang kerja Kaname, lagi-lagi sang pangeran Kuran tengah menyeringai pada lembar esainya. Takuma Ichijou yang saat itu membantunya merinding memperhatikan gelagatnya.

"Kaname, kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanyanya _hati-hati_. Takut _dikuliti_

"Ck~ tenang saja. Aku sedang senang kok,"

...

Keesokan harinya, Yuuki uring-uringan ketika dia menemukan Zero datang di jam istirahat kelas. Zero hanya ber'_sigh_' dan membuang muka,

"Heei apa-apaan jawabanmu itu? Apa saja yang kau lalukan mala-malam sampai tela—eh, Zero? Hidungmu kenapa merah begitu?" tanya Yuuki _kepo_ menunjuk hidungnya. Zero, masih dengan berpaling muka menjawab enggan.

"Alergi. D kamarku sedang banyak debunya."

Yuuki memandang pongah, "ohh—"

_Sejak kapan Zero alergi debu kalau setiap harinya saja dia tidur di sembarang tempat?_

Intinya, sampai mati pun Zero tak akan mengakui kalau dirinya itu alergi bunga. Apalagi bunga mawar merah pemberian Kaname Kuran. Dan dia terlalu _tsundere_ untuk menerima bunga dari si _doi._

**~Finnnn~**

Akhirnya selesai juga _publish _nih Shoot,, setelah edit tambah hapus sana sini, ini diiiia hasilnya..

Yang sudah baca sampek note ini, arigatou _reader-san_, yang nambah dengan _review_nya, peluk cium buat kaliannn~ XDD


End file.
